xenobladefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Black tar
Black tar est le thème de combat usuel dans Xenoblade Chronicles X. Ce thème est composé par Hiroyuki Sawano, avec des paroles écrites et interprétés par mpi et David Whitaker. Dans le jeu, le thème est séparé en 2 parties: les 13 premières strophes font office de thème de combat au sol, les 7 dernières comme thème de combat à bord d'un Skell. Paroles :Not even a distant land :We're stuck on a whole different planet :No peace lookin' at the sky :Trouble's always all around so we stay quick with :the guns and cannons :Standing as long as we can until we get all Dolls up :Then call all bets off :We'll blow through your tar :Dealing with lives messed up :On a sea of dark matter :Every minute matters :Living while other lives shatter :Seeing ghosts scatter :As they pour out :We can handle them :It's the tar taking over that came unexpected :Hard to accept it :Getting marked for death :Seeing friends snatched and darkly possessed :The tar inside stealing the body and breath :Till only a shell is left :Witness to Hell in the flesh :A fight to the death :Screaming Where's the relief? :Maybe no more sleep :All swallowed in grief :Images Start to stalk like a beast :I hear voices but no one talking to me... :It's like I'm washing away :All my peaceful days :Anyway Anyhow :Nothing left of that scene :If you are losing your way :You need some protection :Black tar, it gets you :Where ever you go :They could find you quickly, it's sticky :However you try to tough it out :You just can't beat them :They said seek to find the field So we can sharpen skills :But Now we can only feel :All the pain of the danger being real :And we may have to kill :Just to stay alive :Cause They've taken away close mates :And we don't know our own fates :We've been tasked to protect and take on ghosts :But now this black tar is new :And the damage is quick :It moves really fast :Plus it covers everything :This wasn't in the profile :So Now We've got to find a way to win or we die out :Living life on the run :With a hand on a gun :Where's the exits :We can't go back where we came from :We can't go back where we came from :Get armed, Don't look back :Shoot them with your guns :Yes, Get up, Don't give up :Shoot them :All the power you got :Hello... ? Is this thing on? Am I all alone? :Is anyone there? :I need a bigger gun Help if you can :Please wake me up :Not to sound cliche :But this world sucks! :So close it's a voice I'm hearing :Overwhelms me, Can't stop bleeding :Show me ........ in the fog :How many times you gotta kill your friends? :How do you feel you gotta shoot their head? :Just like the endless war :WAR...... :How do I know? :This godamn stuff is all around :How can I get out? :This nightmare I've got to escape :Just screaming :You hear them over and over :You will get running :So we can find the way to get out :We're stuck on a different planet :A lot more than we can manage :But we gotta keep on standing :We're stuck on a different planet :A lot more than we can manage :But we gotta keep on standing :Just want live in peace yet :Black tar's gonna keep us restless :Running just to keep our own breaths :People are dripping black tar :It's taken a ship down so far :Don't wanna lose hope :But here we are :Wishing to see the sunrise :But the sun doesn't rise in this sky :Black Tar covers most eyes en:Black Tar Catégorie:Musique